Where We Belong
by HopelessWish
Summary: I hated the way they left us after Starship, so I made this. It's pretty much what Up and Taz do after Starship, with a little bit of the crew mixed in. Eventually it will be TUp. I redid chapter one, I think it's much better now. Author previously named LyssaKay. Reviews are always welcome. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer*** I don't own Starship or any of the characters… otherwise Taz and Up would have been together by now.**

I sat at my window, staring out into the rain, mourning for everything I lost. My mother, my father, my sisters, my old friends, and that poor dumb Science officer February. Finally she got a shot at love and now Bug's well… a bug. I can't help but let a tear silently slide down my cheek. Suddenly a knock at my compartment's door startles me.

"Go away", I mutter at the door.

"Taz…" Of course, it had to be Up… the one person I put on a brave face for. Ever since we met he's never seen me shed a single tear. Plus I'm still a little pissed at him for that episode last week on bug world. He came in anyway, of course.

"Up, go away", I say, but my voice breaks at the end. He comes over and sits at the edge of my bunk.

"Taz, I'm sorry O.K. I shouldn't have gone soft, I should have left that robot to die, I'm sorry."

Obviously he doesn't get it, obviously he doesn't remember. Today of all days is the day that 7 years ago I lost everything. The day of my quinceañera, the day I turned 15. It started out so perfect and ended so terribly. He doesn't understand that I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at the robots, at the world really.

"Up, how do jou handle it?"

"What do you mean Taz?" he sounds honestly confused, and very concerned.

"Losing everything, everyone jou love. Everyone that loves jou, I don't think I can take it. Every year I think I'm over it, I don't think about them as much, then my birthday comes and I lose it."

Pain, anger, humiliation, realization, all flash across his face. Then he crosses over to the ledge where I sit, tears now threatening to spill from my eyes. I blink rapidly trying to get them to go away, but it's no use, one slides down and the rest follow.

"Taz, I didn't realize…" he says while gently wrapping his arms around me. That's when I break; I turn my face into his chest and sob. And he just stays there; telling me it will be alright, holding me, never flinching away at my outburst.

After what seems like hours, I finally seem to have cried myself out. I immediately hide my face, too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"Taz, look at me." Up gently lifts my chin with his finger. I try to advert my eyes, but finally I can't help it, his sparkling blue eyes meet my chocolate brown.

"Jou tell anyone about this, and I'll have to kill jou" I say giving a shaky laugh. I don't know what came over me but I suddenly reach up and press my lips gently against his. He seems surprised, but doesn't pull away. He wraps one hand around the small of my back and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Now I'll really have to kill jou" I say as I pull away. He laughs and kisses me again, this time a little more forcefully. We stay like that for a while, as it slowly goes dark in my room.

"I should probably get back, the rest of the squads probably wondering where I went." He says reluctantly, and I can't help but get a disappointed look on my face.

"Screw them" I mumble as I kiss him again.

"Screw them", he mumbles in agreement. We stay locked together for a bit when that stupid science officer February walks in.

"OMDG! I'm so sorry Taz! Wait a second, Up?"

"February, get out of here right now or I will personally rip your stupid face off!" I yell at her

She leaves immediately with me muttering in Spanish about every single curse word I can think of. Up is just staring at the door, no doubt thinking of all the hell we're gonna pay tomorrow. Then we look at each other and burst out laughing, remembering the look on February's face. Once we were able to stop laughing we started talking. About anything and everything, from Bug to Krayonder to Bug's little friend Roach. When we got to my birthday, instead of me avoiding it I finally come clean. I tell Up everything, from the weeks of preparation to the day of. My sisters doing my hair and makeup, to my best friend giving me the bandana that I now wear in my hair. I tell him about how I went outside to my party and saw my mother, my father, my sisters, and all of my friends, getting blown up by those stupid ass robots. Then to me being tied up in that tree with the robots all around. Finally I told him how I felt when I first saw his sparkling blue eyes through the haze of pain I felt. How they held my gaze and never left until I was safe in the medical ward. Even then how my day would brighten when he would come and visit me.

About half way through my story the tears came again and this time, I didn't try to stop them. Once again he just held me and comforted me and kissed the top of my head. Even when I was done talking I couldn't stop the tears. Vaguely I thought how weak I was being tonight, but I just had to let it out. All 7 years of pain and anger just came out in a wave of tears. Even once the tears stopped my body just kept shaking with dry sobs. Considering that it was getting really late in the night I wasn't surprised when Up gently carried me over to my bunk. I must have been half asleep though, because it all seemed really hazy. I remember him laying me down under my sheets and kissing my forehead. I saw him turning to leave and remember half whimpering, half begging for him to stay. I saw him sigh and lay down on the couch pushed up on the wall adjacent to my bed. The last memory I have before I went to sleep was his blue eyes holding my gaze.

I dreamt an actual dream for the first time in 7 years, not a nightmare a dream. In my dream it was me and Up, back on earth leading a normal life. The robot wars were over and my family was there with us, when I realized that I had brought Up back to meet them. In my dream we all had a great time, laughing, dancing, eating cake and celebrating the 7 birthdays I'd had since I'd seen them.

Sometime during the night I must have woke up and started mumbling something because when I woke up in the morning, there was Up, right by my side, where I finally allowed myself to realize that's where he belonged.

**Better? I think so. Leave me a review please, telling me which version you like better.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just around 5 or so in the evening and most of us were heading down to the mess hall. Me and the rest of the commanders, plus a few lucky others, had just finished a pretty hard workout. I had gotten my food and was just sitting down when I realized she wasn't there.

"Commander, where's lieutenant Taz?" I asked the other commander next to me.

"I'm not sure Up; I haven't seen her all day." He replied without giving it much thought. I couldn't help but find it strange; Taz almost never misses a workout if she can help it. I decided I'd try and figure out where she was… for Starship commander purposes only.

Without saying anything to anyone I got up, took my tray back and started walking. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I ended up at her room's door.

"Taz…" I said softly as I knocked on the door. I was half hoping she wasn't in her room, and the other half was hoping she'd open the door laughing and go down to the mess hall. So I wasn't at all prepared when I heard her response.

"Go away Up" she said sadly, I wasn't sure but I thought I heard her voice break at the end. That's when I gently pushed open the door and walked in. I saw her sitting on the little bench by her window just staring out into space. I sat down on the edge of her bed and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Taz, I'm sorry. I haven't been there when my team needs me, I should have left Mega-girl on bug world, and I shouldn't have gone soft." I said and cursed myself on how pathetic my voice sounded. I saw though that I wasn't what was bothering her. Then she said something that once again caught me off guard.

"Up, how do you handle it?" she asked me in that Mexican accent of hers that I love. I asked her what she meant and she said something about losing everything and everyone that she loved.

That's when it hit me, she wasn't upset about any of the stuff I thought she was. How could I be so stupid? Today was her birthday for dead God's sake! Not only was it her birthday, but it was also the day that her life was turned upside down. Once I realized this I walked over to the ledge where she was sitting and wiped away the single tear that had started to roll down her tanned cheek. She gave a halfhearted smile and then started crying. I put my arms around her and held her as she sobbed. It was strange seeing my brave lieutenant just break like that. She cried for probably a good half hour before her sobs became shaky breaths and then gradually returned to her normal pace. All this time I had just stayed there and held her, never saying a word.

"Taz, look at me." I said as gently as I could. When she didn't respond I gently reached down and tipped her head up to face mine. That's when she couldn't help it anymore and her rich chocolate brown eyes locked onto my blue ones.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll have to kill you" she said, managing a shaky laugh. Then she did something I'd never expected, she leaned up and kissed me. I was shocked to say the least, but it's not as if I hadn't imagined this moment more than once. We kissed for a moment more when she gently pulled away.

"Now I'm really going to have to kill you" she said, this time letting out a real laugh this time. I didn't give her time to finish her thought before I kissed her again, this time more forcefully. I could feel the remnants of her laugh on my lips. I don't know how long we kissed that time, but it was cut short by my sudden realization, "Shit! I need to get back, the rest of the squads probably wondering where I am." I muttered.

"Screw them" she mumbled and kissed me. We kissed for a while more when that stupid science officer February interrupted us.

"Taz… OMDG! Taz I'm so freakin' sorry! Wait, Up?" She yelled. I heard Taz screaming at her about knocking and then telling her to get out, but I was too busy laughing to pay much attention. Once February left, I got up and shut the door behind her. When I sat back down, Taz couldn't help it anymore, she started laughing too. We laughed for a while and then we started talking. We talked about our pasts and about our time on the starships. About halfway through her stories, she started crying again. Once again I went and held her and kissed the top of her hair. By now it was getting pretty late and it didn't surprise me when she gave out a huge yawn. I sighed and gently lifted her up and carried her to her bed. As I tucked the sheets around her and turned to leave she started to say something, "No, Up. Don't go, please stay, please?" she sleepily mumbled. I gave another sigh and plopped down on the couch adjacent to her bed. I saw her looking at me so I returned her gaze, it didn't take long before she was out like a light. A couple of hours later she started mumbling something about the robots. "Up! No not Up, leave him alone…" she broke off into sobs. I got up of the couch and crawled onto her bed and held her again.

"Shhh, I'm right here Taz. I'm alright, everything's okay." I whispered and she looked at me as if she couldn't believe it. Then she went back to sleep. Too tired to get back over to the couch I wound up sleeping on the bed that night. In the morning when she woke up, her chocolate eyes immediately found my blue. Seeing them made me realize, this was how I wanted to wake up every morning. This… was where we belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Alright guys, I was just about to edit Where We Belong and put it as completed, but I just couldn't do it. Which is why I find myself writing this to all my wonderful readers. I'm gonna' need some inspiration though if you want this thing to stay alive so review or PM me somethin' you want to see in here. By the way, this chapter's in Taz's P.O.V. but it'll switch so I'll try to tell you before each chapter. **

*****disclaimer, it pains me greatly to say that I own none of this. My amazing Starkids do, wait… I don't own them either. On to the story!**

"Beat jou to the gym", I challenged Up.

"You wanna bet", He called after me as I started dashing down the hallway.

I knew the starship so well by now that I let my mind wander as I was running. I found myself thinking about Up and last night. It's not like that was the first time that Up and I had kissed; but not like this. Yeah, he's been there for me and comforted me before, but this was different. And although I didn't want to admit it, think I liked it. Of course, Up and I could never be; it's against starship policy. Maybe though, just maybe they wouldn't have to know. Before I knew it I felt myself slam into someone.

"A little pre-occupied today Taz?" Up asked me teasingly.

"Jou wish" I said and slipped past him. All through training I was just going through the motions, truthfully I was thinking about what I was going to do. Any option seemed to hurt Up and me in the long run. If I asked to go on the next mission (which left tomorrow) and left Up like this then… I think we'd both go crazy. We needed to talk, soon, before I let anything happen between us again. Up had just now gotten over his injury and I couldn't make him go soft again. Of course it would kill me inside but I resolved that I could never let something like last night happen again.

So when Up asked me if I wanted to go over to the cafeteria with him to get a snack, I said no thanks and went back to my room. All during the day I was still thinking about Up. His ocean blue eyes that I seemed to be in more danger of drowning in every time I looked at them; his hair that was SILVER with brown in it, not grey, SILVER. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I was startled when I heard a knock on my door.

"Taz, open the door now, we need to talk" Up, said in the slight southern drawl that I loved.

"Up… Do we have to?" I whined to the door, I didn't think I was ready to talk to him yet.

My answer was him entering my pass code and walking into my room. He went over and sat down on the bed next to me. I shifted over towards him instinctively.

"Taz, about last night…" he began, but I cut him off.

"let me guess, it was a mistake, let's just forget about and go back to being Taz and Up- the toughest sons of bitches the starship's ever seen, jou were caught up in the moment…" I was about to say more, but this time Up cut me off.

"Taz! You have it all wrong! Last night was awesome, you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like that. You can't possibly think I wished it never happened." He replied in a shocked and slightly hurt tone.

"Up, jou know we could never happen. One: it's against policy, two: you're just now acting like jou again Up, I missed the old Up, and three: we can't go into battle all the time worrying that the other won't make it back, we have to stay tough." I said, sounding a lot more determined than I felt.

"But, Taz…" Up said pleadingly, and I knew that if we talked much longer my resolve would crumble.

"Up, I'm sorry, but jou need to leave. We can talk more later, I need some time right now." I said firmly. As he was leaving, he turned and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. I almost asked him what he was going to say, but before I had the chance he was gone, leaving me with nothing but a whoosh of air as my doors closed. I turned and before I could stop it, a lone tear ran done my cheek.

*****Ok, I know that this was a bit choppy and didn't come out as good as the last chapter but… in my defense, it's been a while.** **Please review with ideas and anything you want me to add, or change. By the way, I'm gonna be working on some other Fanfics for The Hunger Games and stuff so I'll try to update once a week(ish).**

** Until next chapter- LyssaKay 3 **


	4. February's POV

***** Soooo… I promised DaisyDoodle that I'd do a part in February's P.O.V. so we could see how she's handling this information. With that being said, I'm working on the next actual chapter now and I hope to have it up by next Saturday. By the way, February's thoughts are in italics. **

** I don't own this, or much else really, so please don't sue me. Here you go DaisyDoodle!**

_O.M.D.G. what the hell did I just walk in on? That was Up, wasn't it? Holy shit, what if they actually "did" something? Ew, Don't even go there February. _

As I was thinking, I was walking towards Taz's room. We NEEDED to talk, soon. I had told bug I was going to the library, yeah I know, the library. That's how shook up I was about this. Today in training Taz and Up had been acting normal, except he kept glancing over at her. I was too preoccupied looking at the way my nails were sparkling that I almost didn't hear the voices from her room.

"Taz, we need to talk about this" said Up's muffled voice.

"Let me guess…" said Taz, gradually getting louder as she went on. By the end of her little rant, I had no idea what she was saying because her accent was way thicker than normal.

"Are you crazy Taz…" said Up in an equally strong accent. I never knew a southern accent could be that heavy.

"Up, jou need to leave, I need time to think." said Taz wearily. I barely had enough time to run around the corner and hide in a closet when I heard Up walk by. This was weird, and I needed to tell _someone _about this. Bug was off trying to find something or someone, I forgot. Specs would try and use all her big fancy words to explain what was happening. Mega-Girl's a ROBOT for dead-God's sake. And I don't think that Tootsie could handle this type of important information. That leaves… Krayonder?

_Holy shit, am I actually going to Krayonder for help? _ I asked myself as I walked down the hallway towards Krayonder's room. Well, I thought it was the way to Krayonder's room. After walking around for 20 minutes and ending up in the same place I started, I finally decided to ask someone where his room was. When the door opened and I saw that I WAS in the right place I bolted into his room without even asking.

"Woooaahh, February what are you doing?" he asked as I ran past him and jumped onto the couch in his room. "You know Bug's room is on the other side of the starship, right?"

"Krayonder, Shut Up! I have some important news to tell you and you have to swear to dead-God that you won't tell anyone!" I practically yelled at him.

"Holy Shit February, calm down, I swear" he said to me.

"Never tell a girl to calm down, and… guess what I saw last night?" I squealed to him, hardly able to contain myself. "I was going to Taz's room to ask her about the next mission we're all going on and I walked in and saw her, and Up, Kissing!" I practically screamed the last word.

"Whoa man, that's like not natural!" he said, dumbstruck.

"I know! What if they, did something?" I asked, and watched his face screw up at that.

"Ew, don't even got there." He replied with a shudder.

"But that's not all, I went into her room this morning –to switch some of her army pants with a pair of skinny jeans- and when I walked in I saw Up, and her, in the same bed, Asleep." I added.

"he stayed the night in her room?" Krayonder asked.

"Yeah, but here's the even weirder thing, they looked like they were right where they belonged." I said the last part quietly, and knew this wouldn't be the end.

****Sorry for it being so short, and for sucking so much. In my defense though, I'm in algebra and a straight A student. So it's a bit hard to think like February. Whatever though, I'll have the next part, in Up's P.O.V. up sometime in the next 2 weeks I hope. Until then,**

** Adios- LyssaKay 3 **


	5. Chapter 4

*****Hey ya'll, I'm back (Holy Crap, did I really did say ya'll?). Sorry it's been so long, I haven't had much inspiration lately. Anyways, this chapter should sound better; for some reason I write better in Up's P.O.V. **

**I don't think I should still have to do this, but… Starkidisn'tmineanditneverhasbeen. Close enough, on to the story!**

_What the hell was that all about?_ I asked myself as I walked back to my room. _She's so confusing, last night she was the one kissing me, and today she kicked me out of her room. _ I was lost in thought, so when I heard my communicator go off it nearly scared the shit out of me. I pulled the device out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was a message from Commander Johnson and it read

'Up, we need to talk; come to the sick bay… -Com. J'

I shoved the dead God-damned thing into my pocket and jogged to the sick bay. As I walked in I nearly ran into a little red headed nurse.

"Oh Commander Up, Commander Johnson wanted to see you. His room is the last on the right if you go down that hallway there." She said motioning to where she had just come from. I thanked her and walked down the hall. I stopped outside the door, unsure of what to do. _Do I just walk in, or do I knock first?_ I wondered. Usually I just dropped ensigns off at the waiting area; I never had actually visited a patient here before. Even before my injury I had never liked hospitals, there were too clean. I finally decided to knock.

"Up? Come in" I heard Johnson say though his voice was muffled from the thick door in between us. I stepped inside and had to do a double take. This was not the Commander Johnson that I knew and had fought with, this man was different; this man was sick.

"Holy Shit! You look terrible, what happened?" I exclaimed once I had found my voice.

"Am I really that bad Up? I got shot on my last mission with a foreign zapper; it must have been laced with poison or something. I felt fine until about a week ago, I started to feel really dizzy when I woke up. I tried to get out of bed and just collapsed on the floor. I came to about an hour later and was able to call down here on my communicator. The docs have me a shot full of meds, and I can tell they're working." He said in an accent very similar to mine.

"Well that sucks ass and all, but why'd you call me down here?" I asked impatiently.

"Here's the thing Up, my lieutenant got shot with the same thing and is here too. Now the real problem is; my squad's assigned to the mission that leaving tomorrow. It's going to some Farm Planet or something, I can't remember. Now, there's no way that we'll be able to make it; and I was wonderin' if you and Taz could take our places?" He looked so ashamed at not being able to go, that I had to say yes.

"Johnson, I will be more than happy to go in your place, but… Taz is a little pissed at me right now. I don't know why, but she is. I'll try to persuade her to go, but I make no promises – you know how Taz gets." I said to him.

"That's all I ask Up. You two need to be at drop pod #17K by 7 o' clock tomorrow morning." He told me and then laid his head back and closed his eyes. I took the hint, and shutting the door behind me… I went to talk to Taz for the second time that morning.

"Taz, open the Fucking door! I need to talk to you, it's important!" I yelled to her through the door of her room.

"No, there is no way in hell that jou are coming back in here!" she shouted back. Ignoring her shouts of protest, I punched in the pass code to her room and walked in.

"Jou idiot! I said no! What don't jou understand about that, N. O. NO." she lectured me angrily. I just walked over and threw her over my shoulder, where she politely commenced to kicking and screaming at me. I carried her to the gym, at least there she might hit something other than me; plus that's where they keep the rope. Once we got there, I grabbed a coil of rope from the corner and tied it tightly around her wrists, then set her down.

"Up! What the hell? Untie me right now!" she shrieked.

"Do I need to get the duct tape to Taz, or are you going to listen?" I asked her with an evil grin, this could be fun. She immediately shut up. "That's better, now Commander Johnson and his lieutenant and ill and can't lead their team on the mission to Farm Planet tomorrow. He asked me if we could and I said I would, but I didn't know about you. So what do you say, you in?" I asked, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

She just glared at me for a moment before she started to laugh. "Of course I will jou big idiota, but jou promise me this, nothing ever happened between us. We're best friends and the toughest sons-of-bitches anyone's ever seen, no more, no less." She said, her face getting dark and serious by the end.

"But Taz, earlier you were almost in tears when you thought that's what I" I started to say.

"Promise me Up! I'll explain this all to jou later, but now I need a promise." She repeated, her face trying to hide so much. It hurt me to see her like this, but I knew if she was gonna' come I'd have to promise.

"I promise Taz… I promise." I said, my voice sounding a lot more sure than I felt.

*****Alright, what'd ya think? By the way, I noticed something that kind of bothers me. Over 140 people have read my story this month alone and how many people have reviewed? 3… 3 people reviewed. That doesn't sound right to me guys, let me know what you want to see, or characters you want them to meet… heck, ask me a random question; I really don't care! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, I should be updating sooner now 'cause school's almost out!**

** -LyssaKay 3**


	6. Chapter 5

*****Hey! I know I just updated a couple of days ago but… I decided to be nice and update again! Well, actually I was at my cousin's dance recital and my mind started to wander; which is where this wonderful chapter came from. Hurray! On to the story… By the way this is in Taz's P.O.V. just to let you know.**

** Disclaimer- I still don't own Starship, but I do own a computer… wait, no I don't, this is my parent's computer. **

_What the Hell was that? So much for the tough son-of-a-bitch act! _I thought to myself, furious that I let Up persuade me to go with him. _This always happens, you say it'll never happen again, you say you'll harden your heart, but it never fucking works!_

I was walking back to my room after taking a long, long, long walk in order to try and clear my head. I've always been able to tell Up no before. _But his eyes were just so big and round and deep and pleading and… No, no, he's just Up, and you're just Taz. That's it. No more, no less; this way no one gets hurt. Holy shit, what am I saying? I get hurt. _ I was lost in thought, and my communicator's buzz made me jump. I seemed to be doing that more often now-a-days.

'Taz, Karate Kid tonight? –Up'

I quickly typed back 'Sorry, not tonight; we should probably try to sleep -Taz' I knew it was a lame excuse, but it was all I could come up with. I was at the door to my room when my communicator buzzed again.

'Alright :( see you in the morning, sweet dreams-Up'

I just sighed and flopped down on my bed. "Ugh, Up jou idiota! Why can't jou get out of my head?" I shouted into my pillow. Pissed at its lack of an answer, I threw it at my wall as hard as I could. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I've always managed to keep all the other rangers at a distance. _Why did I ever let you in my heart Up? Why did I ever agree to watch the Karate Kid with you all those years ago?_ I asked myself, even though I already knew the answer. Ever since the day he saved my life 7 years ago, he's had a special place in my heart. It was because he had seen my potential when all the others just saw one more homeless kid.

I changed into an old T-shirt and a pair of shorts and crawled into bed, even though I knew it was useless. There was no way I was getting any sleep tonight. I laid awake, just thinking, until about 4 o'clock in the morning when my body just couldn't take it anymore and I fell asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep though, I tossed and turned until my Communicator woke me at 7.

'Taz, where are you? We need to be at the drop-pod in a half hour, and you haven't shown up in the cafeteria yet. Please tell me you aren't still asleep. –Up'

Shit, my alarm must not have gone off. I hurriedly dressed and tied my hair back in the old red bandana that Up had given me when we first met. Then I dashed down to the cafeteria grabbing my communicator as I went. 'Shit, Up thank dead-God you messaged me. On my way to cafeteria now- Taz' I frantically replied. I ran straight through the doors, scaring some ensigns as I went and jogged into the line. "Hurry up hurry up hurry up…" I mumbled under my breath tapping my foot impatiently.

"In a bit of a rush Miss Lopez?" a familiar southern drawl asked me, "Come on, I grabbed you a tray when I went through." He chuckled as I jumped and spun around to face him. "A bit jumpy today Taz?" Up asked as we walked back to where he had been sitting.

"Shut up, I didn't get much sleep last night." I muttered, then sat down and started eating. It was 7:25 and we were on our way to the drop-pod, when I realized I left my zapper in the closet in my room. "Damn-it! I forgot my zapper in my room!" I shouted.

"Let's go!" Up shouted back as we started sprinting through the halls. We quickly made it back to my room, where I punched in my password and we ran in.

"Where's it at?" he asked, looking around at the pile of dirty clothes on the floor and my unmade bed.

I sighed and replied "it's supposed to be in my closet".

He opened my closet door and was immediately rained on by a pile of books. "Taz, that's not a closet, that's a monster."

Finding my zapper, we made a mad dash out towards our drop-pod. I was embarrassed at the weird looks people were giving us, seeing Up and me coming tearing out of my room. Our mad dash quickly turned into a race, earning us more weird looks when people saw us chasing after each other.

"What's with all the weird looks?" Up asked once when we were neck and neck.

"No idea!" I lied. I had heard my fair share of the rumors about what Up and I supposedly do on our Karate Kid nights, especially the ones where I stay over. _No you are not going to think about things like that, you have a job to do today!_ I told myself.

We finally came skidding to a stop in front of our drop-pod, right as the other rangers were boarding it. Once we were inside, I addressed the group

"Alright idiotas, Commander Up and I will be running this mission. Any questions?" I asked, keeping my face looking like a mask.

"Yeah, I have a question… what exactly is our mission again?" a blonde ranger that reminded me of Krayonder asked.

I groaned, this was going to be a long trip.

*****Another cliffhanger? Wow, I must be feeling really evil :D. Anyway, don't get used to me updating this frequently, because you will be disappointed if you do. I wasn't gonna stop the chapter there, but my mom was all like "Get off the computer!" and so I was like alright then, I'll punish you guys too. On a happier note, I'll give anyone who reviews a cookie! Just kidding guys you will ****not**** get a cookie if you review. **

** -LyssaKay 3**


	7. Chapter 6

****Ok, so I'm back for this chapter… but then I won't be on for at least another week. I'm gonna say right now, I had an hour to type this so… I apologize in advance if it sucks. By the way, this chapter switches P.O.V. but I'll try to let you know when. **

**I still don't own Taz or Up :'( It hurts me every time I have to say it.**

"Jou puta idiota! Do jou understand what we're doing now?" I shouted at the stupid ensign. Dead-God he was an idiot.

"Uh, am I allowed to say no?" he asked, gulping nervously.

"Taz, chill! Let me try, Ok?" Up asked, grabbing both of my wrists as I charged the ensign.

"Up! Él es un idiota, él no entiende un carajo!" I shrieked, but stormed off to the side anyways. Immediately, five other ensigns edged backwards as they saw me coming towards them.

"Alright, listen up! This is the last time that either of us is going to explain this to you." Up began, ignoring my Spanish curses directed at the stupid ensign. "We are going to Farm Planet to try to negotiate a peace agreement with them. Apparently some idiot down there did something to some other idiot and some other idiot saw and started shooting. Dead-God knows where he got a gun from, let alone knew how to use it, but he managed to shoot and kill one of them. Then this stupid war thing started between them and instead of fizzling out, it grew as more and more people began to take sides. We are going down there to help them reach an understanding so this whole damn thing will stop. Understand?" Up explained to all of them.

"Then why are we bringing our zappers if it's a peace meeting?" asked a curly haired girl.

"Urgh! Jou know nothing! We bring our zappers because it's like a million Tootsie Mega-girls fighting down there! Do jou really want to be the one that gets killed by a farm idiot?" I exclaimed, punching the wall.

"No, I" began the curly haired girl.

"Callar! Jou weren't supposed to answer that!" I yelled and saw her scared look as she backed away.

Up grabbed my arm and dragged me to a corner of the drop-pod. "Taz! You aren't acting like we're here for a peace mission. So cool it okay? Dead-God I'm seriously debating on whether or not to leave you here." He whispered to me, and I could detect the annoyance in his tone.

"lo que usted diga, Commander" I replied back sarcastically. He gave me a glare and I knew he wasn't in the mood for my sarcastic remarks. "Okay" I said quietly and felt his grip on my arm loosen. Using this as my opportunity, I quickly slipped out of his grasped and ran over to the control panel. After pressing a few buttons I found what I wanted to know. "Alright people, dropdown in 5 minutes." I called out.

After landing on the planet, we were met with the most revolting smell I'd ever imagined. It smelled like a combination of horse shit, cow shit, pig shit, strawberries, corn, and smoke. I gagged and saw as the rest of the squad did the same, and the idiot ensign actually threw up. Feeling slightly sorry for him, I started walking towards the spot where we were supposed to go. After walking for about ten minutes, it started to smell more like old-timey gunpowder and smoke. I looked at Up, who was walking right beside me, and saw as his hands moved instinctively to his zappers. Mine did the same and we kept walking, being met by the stench of rotting corpses now too. I didn't look behind me, but I heard a couple other ensigns throw up.

Up stopped and turned to face them, "Okay, we're entering their fighting zone now" he started and scowled at me as I muttered about him being commander obvious. "Get your zappers ready, but do not shoot unless they shoot first!" he stated, putting a lot of emphasis on the do not shoot part of his sentence.

I let out a sigh of annoyance as I saw the ensigns struggle with their zappers, and started walking again. Thinking that maybe the smell would be better farther away, I started to jog. As I passed Up, I heard him sigh with annoyance. I heard one of the ensigns ask him why he let me get away with doing all this, and I heard him reply with something like "even if I said no, she'd go anyways". A small smile played on my lips with his answer. He really knew me too well. I was concentrating so hard on not throwing up at the smell down here that I almost ran straight in to a tall bulky man.

"Excuse me little girl, but you better watch where you're goin' you might get hurt round here" said the man.

"Yo no soy una niña de mierda retraso!" I screamed at him, "and I wouldn't get hurt if you'd watch where jou were going!"

"I didn't understand half of what you just said, but I think it was an insult. And we don't take kindly to insults around here" he practically growled, raising his gun. I took a few steps backward instinctively.

"Cool it idiota, put jour gun down" I asked as calmly as I could. He mumbled something about not being' an idiota and fired. I shrieked and ducked as a spray of bullets passed over my head. "That's it! I've had it with jou stupid farm idiots!" I yelled as I raised my zapper and fired a single shot. It went straight to its mark and hit the man in the side- away from any vital organs. He gasped and fell to the ground.

"Taz!" I heard Up scream, right before feeling something hot and round pierce my back, right in between my shoulder-blades.

* * *

><p>"Taz!" I screamed, seeing the man aiming a gun at her. She turned and looked at me before he shot and the bullet pierced her back. I heard her bloodcurdling shriek and started running towards her. I must have been going faster than I thought because I caught her right before she hit the ground. "Taz?" I questioned desperately.<p>

"¿qué?" she answered weakly before going limp in my arms. Filled with a rage, I gently laid her down for a moment before shooting at the man that shot her. After he dropped to the ground, I was going to keep on shooting before one of the ensigns spoke up

"Commander, this is a peace mission remember?" the curly haired girl asked.

"Well right now someone needs to get Taz back to the drop-pod!" I replied angrily.

"Commander, how about you take Taz back to the drop pod? I am the next most senior officer after lieutenant Taz, and I think I can handle the peace meeting. Besides, there is no way you'd be able to keep from shooting all the Farm idiots" she explained calmly.

"Okay" I said simply before picking Taz up. _Dead-God let her live, _I begged desperately. I started to run faster as I heard her breathing become shallower.

**Okay, well I couldn't think of a good way to end this. Like I said I won't update till at least next week. Sorry, love all of you my wonderful readers.**

** ~LyssaKay 3**


	8. Chapter 7

***** Alright, well I'm back from Colorado… Did you guys know the air is really thin up there? So, I realize that there really isn't much "romance" going on between Taz and Up, but I have a plan guys, trust me. Okay, well trusting me actually probably isn't your best bet most of the time, BUT I promise that I have a plan.**

** Disclaimer time! I can't think of a interesting way to say it, so Taz and Up aren't mine.**

_How much farther can it be to the Drop-pod?_ I thought as I ran on. I was starting to freak out a little bit now; Taz's breathing was getting a lot more rapid. There were about a thousand different scenarios going through my head at the moment, ranging from Taz dying to her being paralyzed. None of them ended well for either of us. Finally I saw the outline of the pod, and started sprinting toward it; being careful not to jostle Taz. As I came closer, I saw that the two medics that we brought with us had set up a makeshift medic tent; in order to help some of the Farm idiots that had got themselves hurt.

"Hey! I need a medic here!" I shouted at one of them, and saw that his name tag said Johnson.

"Commander Up, you'll have to wait we're busy right now." he replied nonchalantly.

"No, you don't understand, Taz got shot!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Commander, like I said before, we're busy right now. Just set her on one of the beds and we'll get to her as soon as we can" Johnson told me calmly, his eyes never leaving his current patient.

"She got shot in the Fucking Back!" I roared "This girl is the one fucking thing that I care about that didn't get taken away from me in the Dead-God-Damn robot wars! She made me who I was, and she's the reason why I got back up after my injury! And you're telling me to just set her down and that you'll get to her when you can? I don't think so; you two will get your sorry asses over here and help her right now!"

"Commander, calm down, where in the back did she get shot?" asked the other medic, James.

"I'm not exactly sure, but from what I know, and from where most of the blood is coming from… I'd say somewhere between her shoulder blades." I replied frantically.

The two medics exchanged a look and quickly left their current patient and rushed over to where I was standing. "Commander, you're going to have to set her on this stretcher, on her stomach please" James told me. I did as I was told and winced at the weak groan she made as I rolled her over. "Alright Commander, this is going to be pretty messy and she's going to be in quite a bit of pain until we can find the bullet. That being said, you may want to leave." explained Johnson calmly.

"I love this girl, and we've been to hell and back; there's no way I'm leaving her now." I said determinedly.

"Alright, just remember that. Now go get those bandages and the other medic kit" James told me.

After about an hour of gruesome poking and prodding, they found the bullet. By then, I was about to go mad. Every gut-wrenching scream she made tore at my heart. It didn't help that almost all of us were covered in dirt, sweat, and Taz blood. "Commander, contrary to what you might think… the worst part isn't over. We may have found the bullet, but we still don't know if it hit anything vital. For all we know, it could have hit her spinal cord, it could have broken her back, it could have hit a major artery, we just don't know. Are you sure you want to stay?" James said cautiously.

"I already told you, I'm not leaving her!" I exclaimed, annoyed that he'd even think I would. Without another word, the medics got their tools and bent over her. "Aren't you going to give her anesthesia or something?" I asked, horrified.

Showing no emotion, Johnson simply said "Not in her condition, she's too unstable. It would probably kill her, besides, she's unconscious already", and bent over her again. Trying desperately to not look at the hole in her back, I went over and took her hand. When I looked at her face I could tell that even though she was unconscious, she could still feel everything. The calm and peaceful look she usually had when she was asleep was replaced by one that showed pain and fear. She was also unnaturally pale; she looked like she did when those mosquito bastards had tried to kill her.

"Shit." I heard James say after another one of Taz's bloodcurdling screams. "What is it?" I asked in a panic.

"The bullet hit one of her minor arteries" he said and after seeing my confused look he continued, "Usually it wouldn't be a problem, but she can't afford to lose anymore blood." Then he quickly took something that looked a lot like a lighter and held it to the artery.

She screamed again. "What the fuck did you just do?" I yelled, almost at my breaking point.

"I cauterized the artery. So she wouldn't bleed out. And die" replied James, an annoyed edge to his voice. I nodded in apology and turned away again.

"Come on Taz, hang in there" I pleaded as I brushed a piece of hair out of her face. From then on, I stayed by her head and held her hand. I couldn't bear to look away from her. Even being covered in sweat and dirt, and having her face contorted in pain, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Seeing her also was causing me to have flashbacks to the robot wars when as she put it "I saved her life a thousand times". Her screams were getting louder and more frequent now. "Dead-God-Damnit! What the hell are you doing to her?" I shouted at the two medics.

"The bullet sent lots of metal fragments into other parts of her back, and we're working on getting them out now. Once we do then we're going to stitch up the major cut and bandage her." Johnson responded in a monotone. Did they not care that she was in pain? Did they not care that every time she screamed, I felt my heart break a little? How could he just talk about Taz as if she was just another patient? She was so much fucking more than that, especially to me.

After a couple more screams, the medics announced that they were done. They then tried to put her out where all the farm idiots were, but I refused until they finally agreed to move her into the drop-pod itself. I tried to follow them but they told me that until she woke up, I'd be of more use to the rest of the crew. With that I turned and made my way to the meeting place.

**~oooO0Oooo~ **

_What the hell just happened? _I thought to myself as I woke up in a strange bed. I tried to lean forwards to get a better view, but stopped when I felt an immense pain in my back. From what I could see though, it appeared that I was in the drop-pod which had been converted to a make-shift hospital room. _Ouch, holy shit, what the hell did I do to my back?_ I questioned myself as I shifted a little bit. I thought hard and was able to remember some. I vaguely remembered Up yelling something about how he "loves this girl" and "there was no way" he was "leaving her now". I also remember Up holding my hand, and me screaming, and a lot of pain. As I thought some more I also remembered him yelling about how "this girl made him who he was" and that "she's the reason he got back up after his injury", which meant that this girl was… me. Before I could think about this more one of the medics walked by, and seeing that I was awake and sensing I was in a pretty considerable amount of pain; deftly gave me a shot of something before walking away again. In a few short moments, I felt everything fade away again.

**Ok, it sucks. I know. I also know that based on what I told Briannaunderwood21 that it's 3 days late. The next chapter is gonna be so much fun to write though, I can't wait! By the way, I have a new plan for my updates, which has been DaisyDoodle approved ;) Any who, don't expect another chapter for at least a week, but if it's not up within three weeks to a month then PM me and remind me. **

** Til next time**

** ~LyssaKay =) **


	9. Chapter 8

****Hola mi amigos! (And that's the extent of my Spanish… almost). I decided to do something "productive" for a change and here you go. The latest and greatest chapter of Where We Belong! Well, probably not but it is the latest. Also, I realized that I gave the medic and one of the commanders the same last name… so Medic Johnson is now officially Com. Johnson's son. Problem solved.**

**Well this is pretty self-explanatory but: Anything that Starkid owns is NOT mine.**

_Holy shit that was stupid! _I thought as we made our way back to the Drop-pod._ Was that really necessary? All they had to do was talk for ten minutes and then BOOM; problem solved. Stupidest. Mission. Ever. _ It was stupid enough that the entire time I was fantasizing about shooting each and every one of the Farm Planet dumbasses there. Then again, that could be my mind wanting to get even with them for shooting Taz; she was worth at least twenty of them. I was trying to keep myself from just all out sprinting back to her, which was getting more and more difficult the closer we got. _Get a hold of yourself Up; you're the commander of this mission. _A little voice inside my head was telling me. We got to the top of the hill above our drop-pod when I stopped, and turned to face the rest of my crew.

"As completely idiotic as this mission was, we got our job done." I began, "I'm sure Commander Johnson would be very proud of all of you. I would like to personally thank Ensign Emerson for stepping up today when I wasn't able to." I nodded at the little curly haired ranger. She just blushed and looked down at the ground. "Anyways rangers, good work today. Hopefully the farm idiots will be at peace with each other from now on." I finished, and started walking down the hill. I was glad that the hill was there; it gave me an excuse to jog, and right now I wanted nothing more than to get to Taz. Finally we were there and I dismissed the crew to do as they pleased. I had a feeling we weren't leaving for a few more hours… at least. Quickly I jogged to the drop-pod, bumping into one of the medics on my way.

"Commander Up, no doubt you're here to see Taz." He said, quickly looking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt. "You can go see her; she woke up about five minutes ago. I must warn you though; she's on a lot of pain medication and more than a little loopy." He finished with a chuckle. I just sighed and kept walking.

As soon as I walked into the drop-pod, I heard someone humming. I initially thought it was someone visiting with Taz, but then when I got a little closer I realized it was Taz.

"Hey! Hey señor, over here!" I heard her slur as she caught sight of me. As I walked towards her, she started to giggle in a very un-Taz-like way.

"Taz what are you giggling at?" I asked her with a sigh.

"Jour mustache" she giggled back. "It wiggles when jou smile" I felt the corners of my mouth twitch up. "See, it just did it again!"

"So Taz, how're ya feelin'?" I asked her, trying to keep from laughing. She looked adorable just sitting there in her bed, her eyes wide in wonder. She looked so much younger like this, the hard mask was gone and I was seeing the real Taz again… even if the real Taz was a bit loopy at the moment.

"I feel great Up! Let's go do something!" she exclaimed as she tried to get out of bed. She made it to a standing position before becoming very wobbly and veering to the left. I quickly grabbed her, and she turned to face me. I sighed and rolled my eyes as she started petting my mustache.

"Taz…" I began but I was cut off by her laughing. "What are you laughing at now Taz?

"It tickles when jou talk" she said innocently. I smirked; I could have fun with this.

"Alright Taz, let's get you back in bed." I told her as I lifted her back onto her bed, knowing she would never make it on her own.

"Whoa! Jou're so strong!" she yelled in my ear. "Why are jou so strong Up? Are jou like a secret superhero or something?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "I guess you could say that" I told her; it wasn't really a lie, plus, it's not like she'd remember this.

"Up, Dat makes jou like even more supermegafoxyawesomehot!" she shouted, and I couldn't keep from laughing. I don't know where she got that from, but it was funny and cute at the same time.

"Ya really think I'm supermegafoxyawesomehot?" I asked with a chuckle. She nodded while giving me a wide eyed stare. "Alright then, what else am I to you?" I questioned.

She thought for a while before answering "Jou're everything Up, everything." Her answer startled me; maybe she wasn't as loopy as I thought. I was beginning to get worried when she started giggling again. I breathed a sigh of relief, and sat down on her bed. She immediately scrambled clumsily over to me and sat on my lap. I sighed again; this girl would be the death of me. "Hey, Up, guess what?" she asked me brightly.

"What Taz?" I chuckled, imagining all sorts of things she could say.

"Te amo" she said softly, and I jumped a little. _She doesn't know what she's saying. She can't mean it. _I thought in disbelief, suddenly my hands had gone all clammy. _Up, breathe, just relax; it's not like she'll remember this._ The little voice inside my head was saying. I was busy fighting the ongoing war in my mind and jumped at her voice.

"What de hell Up? Jou're supposed to say it back" she exclaimed and glared at me with a pouty look on her face. Dead-God this girl was adorable.

"I love ya too Taz" I said honestly as I kissed her forehead. She looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes and smiled.

"Jou really mean it?" she asked me, and I was a little hurt that she doubted me.

"Of course I do Taz" I replied quietly. With that she looked up and kissed me. _Up, you've got to stop this. It will only hurt you more when she comes back to her senses. Just stop this now and save yourself from anymore pain. _That stupid voice was saying. _Shut the fuck up, she won't remember this. _ I told it, and kissed her back. She wrapped her hands around the back of my neck and I wrapped mine around the small of her back, pulling her closer. I could feel her giggle as my hands brushed along her spine. 

After what seemed like forever, she gently pulled away. "Jeah, jou definitely mean it." She said with a small laugh.

"That's what it took to convince ya?" I asked incredulously. She just laughed again and started playing with my mustache once more. "Why are you so obsessed with my mustache?"

"Because I don't have one." She answered shortly. "Besides, it's totally awesome jou big idiota" she finished with a giggle._ Why can't she be this happy all the time?_ "De doctors here are so estupido, dey wouldn't give me any food and I'm starving." Taz said, breaking me out of my trance.

"Did they say why they wouldn't give ya any food?" I asked, thinking maybe her stomach was too unstable.

"Dey said dat dey would give me food when I stopped trying to get out of bed" she began "and I told dem that I would stop trying to get out of bed if dey would bring me food. And den he sighed and left, and I still don't have food." She finished with a pout.

"Alright then, since it's been over five minutes since your last attempt at leaving… what do ya want to eat Taz?" I asked her and her face brightened immediately.

"Everything on dis fucking ship" she said seriously.

"Not gonna happen, we need food for everyone else too. How about some strawberries? I smelled them when we docked, and I saw some when I was on my way back."

"Okay, can I go with jou?"

"Nope", and with that I walked out, kissing her forehead as I went. I looked back at her over my shoulder and saw her glaring at me.

"She still loopy Commander?" Johnson asked me as I walked by.

"Yeah" I said and just kept walking. I'd learned from past experience that a hungry Taz was not fun to be around, and I doubt even pain meds would be enough to change that. I grabbed a paper bag on my way out the door and before long I found the little strawberry patch. Realizing that if people saw me picking strawberries it would restart the rumors that I was soft; I quickly filled the bag and began to jog back. When I got back to the pod, I saw Jonson again and tried unsuccessfully to hide.

"Hey have you heard from my dad? I want to know if he's out of the sickbay yet."

"Sorry, no I haven't; you can borrow my communicator and try to contact him if you want." I offered; I knew it was against the rules, but I really just wanted to get back to Taz.

"Really? Thanks Commander" he said as I handed him my communicator.

"Don't tell anyone and don't you dare lose it. There will be hell to pay for you and me both if you do." I told him as I walked back to Taz. When I got in to her little area I heard her mumbling about the "estupido doctors" and how they wouldn't give her food. "Taz, you want some strawberries?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Thank dead-god jour back Up, I thought I was gonna starve!"She exclaimed overdramatically.

"Calm yourself Taz" I replied as I tossed her the bag. She caught it… barely, and quickly opened it up.

"Holy shit dese are big strawberries!" she yelled as she popped three in her mouth, it made her look like a chipmunk and I couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly I got an idea, "Hey Taz, ya ever played chubby bunny? I think I saw some marshmallows earlier." She just looked at me wide eyed, and I went over and grabbed a bag of jumbo marshmallows from the cupboard. "Alright, so the point of the game is to get as many marshmallows in your mouth as you can and still be able to say 'Chubby bunny', ok?"

"Ok!" she yelled, and we spent the next half hour trying to cram as many marshmallows into our mouths as possible. Finally she had to give up, mainly because she couldn't breathe anymore. She then decided to try and cram even more marshmallows into my mouth and I wound up not being able to breathe either. Coughing and gasping, I ran over to the trashcan and spit them all out.

Grabbing a glass of water I turned and saw her yawning. "Tired Taz?" I asked and she simply shrugged and lay back on her pillow. I chuckled and went over and sat down on her bed again. "Get some sleep Taz; we'll be heading back home soon." I told her and quickly bent down and kissed her cheek. She yawned again and closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams Taz" I whispered as I walked out to see what the rest of the crew was doing, and to get my communicator back.

****Well, there you go! The longest chapter yet too. Please review, and also I'm thinking of doing some one-shots so PM me a prompt and stuff and I'll try to make it happen. =D **

**Until next time my wonderful readers,**

** ~LyssaKay 3**


	10. Chapter 9

****Howdy! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was working on the first chapter of my minific (which took a lot longer than expected by the way) and didn't have time to type then my computer was broken for a couple of days, but before I bore you with more excuses… Onto the Fiction!**

** I own ****nothing****, absolutely ****nothing. **** :'(**

_Oh Dead God what did I do… _ I was finally able to think straight again and was getting seriously pissed off. Seriously, who the hell's idea was it to give me pain meds? They couldn't have just given me something to knock me out for a few hours? _Zombie Christ you're in a deep pile of shit Taz. You've got to remember what all you did… and said. _I gulped, I'd heard people talking about stuff I've done on Tuesday nights, and no doubt that's probably about what I was like. I thought hard and tried to remember.

_Me, and Up, and… marshmallows?_ What the hell were we doing with marshmallows? And then I remembered. _ We were sitting on my bed playing some game, Chubby Bunny I think Up called it, and we were trying to fit as many marshmallows in our mouths as we could. _Of course Up would take advantage of my drugged up state of mind and make me do something stupid, something so unlike how I usually am. _Up did something and I started laughing, then choking and spitting my marshmallows out into the little bedside trashcan. _I looked over, and sure enough; there they were. Well that shows what kind of medics we have. _Then trying to fit even more marshmallows into Up's mouth. And him running to the trashcan and spitting them out, then getting a glass of water and coming back to my bed. _Once again I looked over and there it was, just sitting there on my bedside table. That was about all I could remember, but I knew that wasn't all that happened.

Before I could remember anything more, Up walked in and sat on my bed. "Taz, don't give yourself a stroke. What are ya thinking about?" he asked casually.

"I'm trying to remember what I did when I was all drugged up." I replied, and then gave him a pleading look. "Up what did I do? Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid in front of the crew." I did my best to mimic the puppy-dog eyes that he sometimes gave me.

He chuckled, "You didn't ruin your famous reputation if that's what you're worried about." He said before changing the subject. "Hey, we're gonna be leaving soon, and you're gonna have to get rid of your little hospital room here."

I groaned, the last two things I wanted to do were to be questioned on what getting shot with a shotgun feels like, and having to move everything. My back still hurt like hell, not that I'd ever tell anyone. "Jou're going to help me right?"

"Really, the toughest son-of-a-bitch the GLEE's ever seen is asking for help?" He asked, feigning shock.

"One of the best. And I got shot yesterday jou big idiota, of course I'm asking for help!" I replied, giving him a fake glare.

With that, he pushed me out of my bed and began disassembling it. Getting to my feet, I sat down on the counter across the room and crossed my arms, putting a fake pout on my face.

Up looked over at me and sighed. "You're going to help me right?" he asked teasingly, trying and failing to copy my accent.

"I'm hurt, plus jou deserve to work. Jou pushed me out of my bed."

So for the next twenty minutes Up worked at removing all the stuff from my makeshift hospital room while I watched. He asked me again when I was going to start helping and I replied that I was supervising. Finally everything was gone and he saw the empty bag of marshmallows on the floor. Chuckling, he glanced at me before throwing it away. "Alright, I'm gonna go let the rest of the crew know that it's safe to come in. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He said and walked away, ignoring my shout of protest that I wasn't a child.

~oooO0Oooo~

_Oh thank god she doesn't remember anything. _I thought to myself as I walked over to where the crew was gathered. Still, I couldn't ignore that stupid voice in my head. _Yet, she doesn't remember yet. It's common for people to remember hours or even days after._ I inwardly groaned at the thought. I'd decided that it was probably better for the both of us that she couldn't remember. As I reached the crew, all eyes snapped up to me. "Alright rangers, Lieutenant Taz is feeling much better now." I began and heard a couple sighs of relief, plus one or two soft groans. "I don't want any of you pissing her off though; even hurt she could whoop all your asses. Understand?" I heard a chorus of mumbled 'yes Commander's and sighed, Commander Johnson was too easy on these guys. "Alright rangers, let's go home." I said and started walking the short distance back to the pod. By the shuffling and muttering, I could tell the rest were following.

~oooO0Oooo~

I had taken my place in the co-pilots chair of the pod and was once again trying to remember more about last night. Up and the rest of the rangers came in and I turned to face them, my face its typical hard mask once more. I fought back a smirk when I saw all the rangers immediately straighten up. Obviously they weren't as scared of Up as they should have been, I glanced at him and he just shrugged. He just left them to find something to do and came to sit in the pilot's chair next to me.

"You wanna brief them on our return trip?" he asked me with a smirk. I nodded with a smirk of my own. "Don't traumatize them too much" Up said with a chuckle.

Standing up, I began "Alright rangers, if jou guys are too stupid to have figured it out, we are going home. Our trip back home should take about ten hours, give or take an hour. We will be stopping at another base to refuel. When we stop there jou will not leave this drop-pod. I will not babysit jou idiotas for an hour while jou wander around. When we get home I'm sure Up will want to say something to jou, and then jou are free to go. Any questions?" I finished, I was too tired and sore to worry about scaring the hell out of them at the moment. Glancing around the room, I saw one hand was raised. "What the hell could _jou_ possibly want to ask?" I asked the blonde ranger that pissed me off so much on the way here.

He looked behind me at Up and I followed his gaze slightly. Up was sitting in the pilot's chair shaking his head subtly at the ranger. "Uh, nothing, never mind Lieutenant."

I nodded and went back to my place next to Up. "Thank jou so much Up, I owe jou one. Dead-God that kid is such a pain in the ass." I said quietly.

"I just didn't think today was his day to die." He replied and turned towards the controls, pushing buttons and pulling levers until I felt the pod rumble slightly and then take off. I was already lost in thought again, trying to remember and didn't realize I'd been staring at Up for the past five minutes. "Taz, Taz?" he asked jokingly, waving his hand in front of my face. And then I remembered.

_ I had been stuck in bed and was ready to get up and do something. I got out of bed and was trying to stand up when I started to lose my balance. Up caught me and lifted me up, telling me it was time to get back in bed before gently setting me down. _ I remembered our conversation clearly, and felt my face turning red at the thought of it.

_ "Whoa, jou're so strong! Why are jou so strong Up? Are jou like a secret superhero or something?" I exclaimed loudly._

_ "I guess you could say that." He'd answered with a chuckle._

_ "Up, dat makes jou like even more supermegafoxyawesomehot!" I'd shouted._

Oh my god, where the hell did I get that? Oh yeah, I overheard Krayonder talking about Specs to Bug. I glanced at Up and felt my face go hot. "Up, I was really drugged up last night wasn't I?"

He chuckled, "Yes Taz, yes you were. But I have to say, I kind of like loopy Taz."

"Why? Because she believes that jou could be a superhero or because she called you supermegafoxyawesomehot?" I asked with a scowl which quickly turned to a smirk as I saw him stiffen. Obviously he didn't think I'd remember.

"Wait, you remember that?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I just remembered it, why?"

"No reason, you remember anything else?" he questioned, trying and failing to sound casual.

"I remember jou making me play 'Chubby Bunny' with jou." I said sourly.

"I don't recall making you play, and you had fun. Admit it, you enjoyed playing it." He replied with a grin.

"Fine, it was kind of fun. Until jou made me laugh and start choking, and if anyone asks, I'm telling them jou forced me against my will."

"Taz, no one's going to ask you. In case you've forgotten, we're the only ones who know about it."

"Oh yeah." I said relieved.

He just sighed and turned his attention back to the controls. I knew there must have been a reason why he was so concerned about me remembering, but I wasn't sure what it was.

~oooO0Oooo~

We had been in the drop pod for about seven and a half hours and had just docked to refuel. I saw Up get up to refuel, and to talk with some of the commanders standing right outside the drop-pod. "Up, take me with jou. I swear to dead-god I am about to kill that estupido ranger." I pleaded. The stupid blonde ranger, I think his name was Daniel, hadn't shut up since we got in the pod. Either he was asking Up or I when we were getting back, flirting with the girls, or was telling stories about his childhood on earth.

"Taz, I don't know, one of us should probably stay in here… just in case." He answered. I could tell he was weighing the pros and cons of each of his options.

"Alright Up, look at it this way. If jou leave me here then jou'll have to deal with a dead ranger for two and a half hours. But if jou take me with jou then jou won't." I said stubbornly. He just sighed and started walking. Taking this as a yes, I followed him, but stopped before we got to the door. "Alright rangers, Commander Up and I are going to go talk to some of the other commanders. None of jou are to leave this pod. Entender?" I asked, glaring at all of them. The majority of them nodded, though I heard a couple of ensigns whisper about how we were really probably going to go make out. And that's when I remembered the other thing that happened last night. The scene replayed before me probably ten times before I realized Up had taken my wrist and was pulling me out the door. I snapped back to my senses and glanced at Up, feeling myself blush slightly. He looked at me curiously and I shook my head.

~oooO0Oooo~

After talking to the other commanders for a few minutes, during which we both were made uncomfortable once or twice, we started walking back to the pod. The first was when they assumed that Up and I were a "thing", causing me to blush profusely remembering last night again. The second was when one of them mentioned Up's injury. We had gone and talked to the admiral of this base when he'd asked why the hell there was a "piece of shit drop-pod docked here". I stumbled over my feet as we rounded a corner; I wasn't quite fully recovered yet and had started to get very sleepy as Up talked to the admiral. "Tired Taz?" Up asked as he saw me try to hide a yawn. I shrugged and he pulled me up onto his back, causing me to start blushing again. We had some things to discuss once we got back. He set me down as we got to the door though, we didn't need any _more_ rumors going around. As we walked in, I heard a mumbled finally. I ignored it and went to sit down in my chair. Up followed and took his place too; starting up the pod again and getting us back on course. I yawned again and then found myself falling asleep to the constant replay of all of last night's events.

**Well, there it is. Chapter nine of Where We Belong, and a longish one too. I'm going to have the rest of the crew in the next chapter, so just giving you all a heads up. Leave me a review and tell me if you liked it.**

** ~LyssaKay 3**


	11. Chapter 10

*****I have a million excuses, but I've decided not to bore you with them. **

** I have never owned anything of Starkid's, but I will be getting a shirt that looks like my picture on here.**

_Up and I, back to back, shooting down every robot in sight. "No end in sight Taz, I think this might be it for us." Up called to me, never ceasing his zapper fire. "Up, how can jou say that? We will get out of this." I called back, momentarily distracted. One of the robots saw this, came forward and grabbed my zapper out of my hands. This brought on a new wave of them, all rushing straight at us. I felt Up's back leave mine and instinctively whirled around to find him. I screamed in terror as I saw Up being lifted into the air by two robots. "Up!" I found myself shouting, even though I knew it would do no good. His head snapped over, his eyes finding mine. Instead of fear for his life, I saw in those beautiful blues fear for me, regret, and something else, something warm. Neither of us saw Optimus Prime's saw coming towards him till it was too late. Up's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a scream. At the last second I closed my eyes, but that didn't keep me from hearing it. I shrieked and burst into racking sobs. _

My eyes shot open, and I found myself on the floor, trembling slightly. "Taz, are you okay, what's wrong?" Up asked me quietly.

"Si, estoy muy bien. What happened?" I lied. It would only worry him if I told that my nightmare came back. Taking care to stop my trembling and taking a deep breath, I managed a small smile.

He wasn't convinced. "You started mumbling and thrashing around in your sleep and then you fell onto the floor. Nightmare?" He questioned; his blue eyes filled with concern. I meekly nodded. Then, noticing how quiet the pod was, I looked around and found myself smirking. Every single ranger we had on the pod was sprawled somewhere, fast asleep. I almost laughed out loud at Ensign Daniel. He was sprawled on one of the chairs bolted to the wall, and had one arm behind his head and another on one of the other ensigns face. His right leg was draped across someone's lap and his left foot was resting on the floor. _I've got to ask Krayonder if they're related when we get back._ I thought to myself. I looked back at Up and saw that he was still staring at me with a concerned look in his eye.

"Up, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine, I promise." I told him seriously. Then, raising my eyebrows I asked, "So, what did jou have to do to knock these idiotas out?"

"Well, after you passed out over here," he began teasingly. "It was like a chain reaction and within probably ten minutes they were all out."

"Jou try getting shot and drugged one day, then the next day getting thrown out of bed, and forced onto a piece of shit drop-pod, where jou have to deal with an idiot that acts way too much like Krayonder being a pain in the ass for 7 hours." I replied with a mock scowl.

"I did that too, and I'm still awake. Well not the shot and drugged part but…" he trailed off.

I punched him in the arm and with a grin replied, "There, only about a thousand more and we'd be even."

"Wow Taz, you managed to get a punch on me. I'm impressed, what does that make it, twice now?" he teased.

"Jou wanna go old man?" I teased back, taking my knife out of my boot. Holding his hands above his head, Up shook his head in surrender. I laughed and put my knife back.

"Why do ya keep your knife in your boot?" Up asked me, and with a shrug I replied. "It was either my boot or my bra." I couldn't help but laugh at the face Up made at my answer. "Taz, I think that's why pockets were made." He said with a shake of his head.

"Too mainstream."

"Hey can ya wake up the crew, we're gonna be docking in a few minutes." He asked, and seeing the way my eyes lit up, immediately tried to take it back. "Uh, never mind Taz, I can do it." Up said, starting to turn around.

"Too late" I replied as I grabbed one of Ensign Daniel's arms and promptly flipped him onto the metal floor of the pod. His and the rest of the crew's eyes snapped open, and I fought back a smirk. "Oh, jou're awake now? Good, Commander Up said we will be docking in a few minutes." I told them all, trying hard to keep a scowl on my face. Taking no notice of me, every eye started to close again. "Listen up jou idiotas! Jou will all be awake when we dock, or I will leave jou locked in here! Entender?!" I yelled; watching as they jumped and sat up straight. "Dios mío" I muttered under my breath as I walked back to Up and sat down.

He just smirked and shook his head at me. "You would leave them here." I nodded my head and grinned, imagining the next person to use the drop-pod's reaction. "You are a sick twisted little girl Taz" Up mumbled under his breath. I was about to reply when, with a jerk, we docked on the starship. I inwardly sighed, knowing that Up and I would have to talk about all this stuff that had happened sooner or later, but wanting to postpone it as long as possible. Up went to the door of the pod and gave the rangers some sort of speech, but I wasn't really paying much attention. I'd heard all of his speeches enough to know that they all pretty much said the same thing. As he finished his speech, the rangers saluted him, much to my surprise, and came back over to where I was leaning against the wall. "You comin' Taz?" he asked.

"Do I have to?" I whined like a little kid. I'd also just realized that February would want to take the entire crew out for the night… as usual whenever some of us get back from our mission. That was probably the last thing I wanted to do, aside from Talk to Up about feelings and crap like that.

"Well, you can't stay here, otherwise I'll have to follow through with my lieutenant's orders and leave you locked in." Was Up's reply, earning him a scowl.

"But February's gonna want to take us all out and she bugs the shit out of me. It's always 'Oh Tazzy, you would be so cah-ute in a dress' or 'Tazzy let me curl your hair, it would be so pretty!" I said, doing an impressive imitation of February.

"No more complaining Taz, it's already been decided. We're meeting with the crew in an hour and a half." He began and heard my groan. "Oh, and February told me that you need to wear something nice… or let her find something for you." Up finished, grabbing me around the waist and hoisting me over his shoulder as I tried to turn and run. Up then proceeded to carry me back to me room, chuckling at all of the profanity I hurled at him. He typed in my pass code, dumped me onto my bed with the promise that he'd be back in an hour, and then left, the door shutting behind him.

Sinking to the ground; I let out a loud groan, imagining what monstrous place February had reservations for, and then groaned again knowing I'd have to tackle my "monster" of a closet in order to find something to wear. I shuddered at the thought of myself in a dress; I hadn't worn one in ages… 7 years to be exact. Realizing that Up would be back in less than an hour, I picked myself up off the floor, and stalked into the bathroom.

Forty five minutes later and I was still standing wrapped in a towel. My hair was done, I lucked out on that, it was just long enough that I could curl it into little ringlets that framed my face. But that was about the extent of what I'd done, other than shower. I had three possible choices on what to wear; a black halter dress that came down about 4 inches above the knee, a red strapless dress that went down to my knees and the one I was currently leaning towards, a bright blue halter that went down to about three inches above my knees. I snatched the blue dress and threw it on, grimacing and starting to throw shoes out of my closet, praying I could find a matching pair. I shoved on the first pair I saw, and grinned in triumph. They were my favorite pair back before I joined the rangers, a cute, little, black, strappy, sandal type shoe with about a two inch heel.

I had just finished putting on a tad bit of mascara when I heard Up knock on my door. After a few awkward times when one of us walked in on the other, we had agreed that we would knock unless whatever we had to do or say was insanely urgent. Looking in the mirror and scowling at the girl that stared back at me, I opened the door and came face to face with Up. Only it wasn't Up that I was used to seeing, this Up had carefully gelled his prematurely grey hair into little spikes, an absolutely stunning look. He also had on a Caribbean blue, long sleeve, button down shirt which made his eyes an even more dazzling shade of blue, paired with black slacks and a simple black tie.

~oooO0Oooo~

I was not prepared for what I saw when Taz opened the door. She looked downright beautiful while still looking like Taz. The blue dress she was wearing highlighted the petite girl's curves perfectly, and the little bit of makeup she had on made her deep chocolate eyes smolder and glow.

"Close jour mouth idiota, bugs'll fly in." Taz said with a smirk on her beautiful face. I grinned and offered her my arm, which she linked with hers, then started to make our way to the skydeck.

~oooO0Oooo~

"Oh no way! Are jou loco? There is no way I am going in there!" Taz practically yelled as she saw where Up was taking her.

He just chuckled, "Taz, no I'm not crazy, and yes you are going in there… even if I have to carry you." Groaning and pulling back ever so slightly on his arm, the duo entered the ridiculously fancy restaurant that February had picked out.

"Everyone's staring at us." Taz muttered. "Well we aren't exactly regulars in these type of places." Up mumbled back, and then spotting February and the rest of the crew, pulled Taz over towards their table; grinning slightly at all the Spanish curses she was saying under her breath.

*****Well, I have to say, I'm sorry I pretty much disappeared for a couple months. I basically lost the inspiration to write and well I was just kind of in that dark place where you feel like no one would even care if you did update. Depending on the feedback this chapter gets, I'll get the next one up in about a week. **

** Stay lovely,**

** ~LyssaKay 3 **


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys my iPad jumbled this all up, and thank you to a guest reviewer who brought it to my attention, so here it is again, less jumbled.***Told you I'd update soon. :) This was typed on my iPad though, so forgive me if there's more mistakes than usual. Also the formatting might be a little different as there's no tab button on an iPad keyboard. Oh, and it's gonna be more in third person for this chapter since the rest of the crew is involved too. Wow that's a lot of heads ups, alrighty then, that's all, read on my dears... **

Up and Taz walked towards the table, unnoticed by the rest of the crew. "Alright, we showed up, now lets leave." Taz grumbled unhappily, starting to turn around.

"Not a chance" Up said with a smirk, pulling the little Hispanic girl back around, and stopping in front of the corner booth that the rest of the crew was sitting at. All six pairs of eyes went straight to Taz, and February let out a small gasp.

"Whoa" Krayonder breathed, earning him a slight glare from Up, and a jab in the ribs from Specs. "Sorry man, it's just... Taz actually looks like a chick for once. And a hot one too." He said, the last part quiet so that Specs wouldn't hear, with a grin. Which quickly disappeared when he saw the look on Taz's face, a look that said shut the fuck up or I swear to Dead God I will hurt you.

"Are jou just going to stare at me all night, or can I sit down?" Taz asked sarcastically. February promptly slid over closer to Bug and patted the now open space beside her. Plopping down very unladylike, she was immediately bombarded with about a million different comments on her outfit from the science officer.

"Oh Tazzy, look at your dress! And those shoes! I didn't know you had such good taste in clothes! We so have got to go shopping sometime! Oh and your hair is so pretty! You should wear it like that more often! You just look so-"

"February. I'm going to say this once. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Taz hissed, obviously at her maximum for girly exclamations. February shut up and looked down at her hands, obviously offended, while the rest of the crew chuckled. Taz may have been dressed more girly, but she definitely wasn't going to act any different than normal.

"So, uh, how was your mission to FarmPlanet?" Tootsie asked eagerly, a childlike look on his round face. Up shook his head frantically at him halfway through the question, but the poor country bumpkin didn't notice.

"It was... Okay?" Up said quickly, trying to gage Taz's reaction. What he saw wasn't good, "No Up, it was not okay, those idiotas fucking shot me! What the hell is wrong with everyone down there!? Are jou guys fucking retarded or something?!" Taz yelled, earning a few nervous glances from the other restaurant goers. Tootsie looked like someone had just punched him in the gut, he had been hoping that they would say that they liked it. "Oh jeah, and it smells like shit down there, literally." Continued the hot tempered girl.

Up looked pleadingly at her, "Taz, you're hurting his feelings." He said quietly from his spot beside her. "They hurt my back." She muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Up to hear, he just smirked and started talking to Bug.

"Hi there, my name's Bree and I'll be your server this evening,what can I get for you guys to drink?", asked the waitress, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, glancing around the table at the rangers. Taz noticed that her eyes lingered on Up, and scowled. Taz's eyes never left the girl, and she was silently appraising her as the others ordered their drinks.

_Blonde hair, Up doesn't like blondes, about 5'7", does Up like taller girls, he's never said... Hopefully not. Thinnish, Up likes thinner girls... Dimples, Up said that he doesn't like dimples because one of the bitchiest girls he knew as a kid had them... _Taz noticed that the waitress was now staring back at her. "¿Qué?" She asked, trying her best to sound somewhat polite.

"What would you like to drink?" Bree asked her, an annoyed edge to her voice.

"Oh, um, whatever the blonde one's having." Taz replied, hoping that February didn't get some ridiculously girly drink.

Five minutes had passed, and Taz was really looking forward to that drink. February had tried to talk fashion with Taz again, which she did her best to ignore. Tootsie just kept giving her this really pathetic puppy dog look, apparently still upset about her FarmPlanet comments, O_h well, let him be upset. I meant every word._ She thought to herself. It was times like these where she wished that her and Up could just leave and go watch the Karate Kid together. But they had things to talk about first... _Dammit emotions, why can't you just leave me alone. He's your best friend, your mentor, your COMMANDER for dead-God's sake. You don't like your commander, it's like an unspoken code. _Taz's thoughts hurled themselves at each other, on the edge of turning into a mental war. _Well it's also an unspoken rule that you don't like your best friend, but you've gone against that one too now haven't you? God Taz, what's gotten into you? Tough son-of-a-bitches don't let themselves do this. And you were calling Up soft, you're no better now are you? You can't keep doing this Taz, what if he really does truly like you?_

"Dios míos" she muttered under her breath, but apparently not quiet enough. "What's wrong Taz?" Up asked her, turning away from his conversation with Bug and staring at her intently. "Nothing." Up looked at her questioningly for a moment, to which she shook her head, and turned back to face Bug.

February was watching Taz intently while trying to conceal a smile. "What?" Taz questioned her, a lethal edge to her voice.

"Are you and Up finally together?" The blonde asked quietly, a smile plastered to her face.

"No, of course not. He's our Commander!" The small Hispanic girl hissed, careful to keep her voice low.

"Oh, not yet... Ok" February said disappointedly, the smile gone.

"What do jou mean 'not yet' jou idiota?" Taz asked, genuinely curious now. Was she missing something?

"Oh come on Taz, it's gonna happen. It obvious you two like each other."

Taz didn't get a chance to reply because the waitress finally showed up with their drinks. Beer for the guys, and margaritas for the ladies. Taz downed about half of hers in one gulp. "Alright, are you all ready to order?" She asked, looking at Up in particular. He didn't notice, which seemed to disappoint her. After taking each of their orders, she turned to leave and Taz couldn't stop herself from mumbling "jou little perra"

"Dear, I took two years of Spanish, and by the way, you have no room to talk about 'little' bitches." Bree said quietly, before turning and walking off. In response, Taz flipped her off under the table.

"Taz, you better do something about you and Up quick, because that waitress chick totes likes him." February whispered to her.

"Like I hadn't noticed." Taz said sarcastically, before falling silent, lost in thought.

~oooO0Oooo~

An hour later, and all the crew had eaten and were now just talking in the way you do after just enough drinks to loosen up, but not quite enough to be considered tipsy. Taz and Bree had been giving each other glares whenever she came by, and February kept glancing between Taz and Up. Finally, the rest of the crew seemed to notice the tension rolling off of Taz in waves. Megagirl, attempting to be nonchalant, did a quick scan of Taz's emotions, and gave the robotic equivalent of a smirk when she got the results. Tootsie and Krayonder, Taz's usual victims whenever she was pissed, started to look really uneasy. Specs and February both knew better than to try to get Taz to talk, they'd learned from experience that she'd just start ranting in Spanish, and Up was the only one that knew any more than just the rudimentary stuff.

"Well guys, thanks for a good night, but I think I might just go and watch a movie in my room. You comin' Taz?" Up said, looking toward the little Mexican. She just muttered a "Sí", for Bree had just come back to take the last plates from the table, and Taz was in the process of giving her a death glare. With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, Up grabbed Taz's arm and began to drag her back to his room. As soon as they were out of the restaurant Taz stopped, getting an idea on how to get her mind off of that little perra. "Uno momento por favor." She said, and forgetting how short her dress was, stooped down and undid the little clasps on her shoes, before sliding them off her feet.

"And why is it that you can't wear your shoes back?" Up asked, halfway afraid of the answer he might get, but she just shrugged and mumbled "They hurt my feet, and its weird being normal height." Up smirked at the last part, but they walked the rest of the way to his room in silence. He could tell there was something weighing on her mind, but decided not to say anything... Yet. Reaching the door, he typed in his pass code, 829, and the doors slid open to reveal his somewhat messy room. Up walked over to the big flat screen TV and popped in Karate Kid, while Taz walked over to his dresser, pulled out one of his tee shirts and slid it on, leaving her dress in a ball on the floor. She went and sat down on the couch to flip through the dead-God-damn previews, and up went and changed into some sweats, leaving his chest bare, Taz swore he did this just to show off his abs. Flopping down next to her, they settled into their little routine.

~oooO0Oooo~

It was about halfway through the movie, and Up knew that Taz's mind was about a million miles away. Usually by then she had her head resting on his shoulder and would be trying to keep her eyes open till it was over, but tonight she was still sitting up straight and her eyes had that glazed over thinking look in them. He reached for the remote and paused it mid scene. "¿Qué?" Taz asked, Up wasn't one to randomly pause movies, in fact, it was one of his pet peeves.

"Something's on your mind, care to tell me what it is?" She just gave him an unsure look, still debating whether or not she should.

Suddenly she was on his lap and he was staring at her intently. "Everything looks better from on top of a lap." He reasoned, and she just shrugged. "Come on Taz, you've been acting strange the last week or so and then the restaurant... You know you can tell me anything."

"Really, at the restaurant? Jou didn't notice?!" She questioned incredulously.

"Notice what?" He replied, confusion evident on his face.

"That Bree bitch! She was staring at jou all night!"

"No, I didn't notice, and I'm kinda surprised it bothered ya that much." Up stated, "Wait, you weren't jealous Taz, were you?"

"Of that perra?! No. But..."

"But what?"

"But it's not just that," Taz paused and looked down at her hands, "I like jou Up..."

"Well I like you too Taz." Up interupted, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Jou didn't let me finish. I like jou, and it kills me to see all these estúpido bottle blonde perras always trying to get with jou. Jou deserve someone much better than that Up, someone that really knows jou and actually cares about more than just jour abs or jour title..." She trailed off, terrified of the rejection she knew might be coming.

"Well that someone sounds a lot like you Taz." He said, brushing a little strand of hair out of her eyes.

Taz looked up into his deep blue eyes. "But jou always told me that emotions make jou weak."

"Sometimes they do, but sometimes they make you get back up. The only thing that made me even think about going after you and those bugs was the fact that you could be hurt or dying. I couldn't bear that thought so I made myself save you, even though I was scared of them, the fear of losing you was greater." Up said, and Taz could tell that every word came straight from the heart. So she did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was sweet and expressed her feelings better than any words could.

"Taz please don't do this again, the last time this happened you ended up trying to avoid me." Up told her softly.

"I know Up, lo siento, but where does this leave us." Taz replied guiltily, she didn't deserve someone like Up.

"It's up to you Taz" Up said, a questioning look in his baby blues. And with that, Taz's lips parted into a smile before locking onto Up's.

*****Haha, I'm a terrible person I know. :P but you guys love me anyways. Sorry about the wait, I left my iPad at home while I went to my grandma's for a couple days and got behind. I'm pretty happy with this chapter, but there's much more in store for this little pairing. Hopefully I can get back to my new chapter every other week or so routine. By the way, I have another Starship fic out here, Stranded, that I kinda abandoned, do you guys want me to update it or just leave it for now. **

**~LyssaKay 3**


	13. Final Chapter

*****Guess who decided to stop being a terrible person and Update... Anyways, I had no motivation at all until I got a wonderful review from the amazing ****GuiltyByStander****. She gave me the idea for the crew scene. Thank you dear! **

**Love this chapter, or hate it, but I doubt there's an inbetween. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter are mine.**

_So this is what they'd call "sweet victory", and, man is it sweet_**.** Up thought as Taz's lips moved against his. _After waiting so long. But the wait was definitely worth this. _No more hesitancy, waiting for rejection. Just seven years worth of emotion. Her soft lips danced with his, and time seemed to stop. There was no sense of urgency, no rush. It wasn't like this was their first kiss, no, they'd kissed before; that final battle, right before the robots had hoisted him up in the air...

~oooO0Oooo~ FLASHBACK ~oooO0Oooo~

Him and Taz, back to back, drenched in sweat, running out of ammo, and hope. The robots kept coming, with fewer and fewer rangers to fight, and drive them back. Bodies were strewn around the ruins of the used-to-be city, mangled and burnt beyond recognition.

"Taz..." Up said slowly, during a brief break in the wave of oncoming robots

Just one word, but she understood. They weren't going to make it out of this. Not alive anyways. Not together. "I know" she spoke quietly, her voice barely audible, and turned to him. Her deep chocolate eyes were filled with fear and desperation. Up wrapped an arm around her small frame in comfort, and she leaned against him, her head against his chest.

"Taz?" He questioned, seeing a new wave of Auto-bots coming towards them.

"Sí?" Replied the small girl, looking up at him. He took this as his chance and stooped down, crushing his lips to hers, hoping that if this was really it, at least he'd have a good last memory. She stood stunned for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back fervently, thinking the same thing.

"Now let's go and die for something." He ordered, using his typical threat. She gave a smirk and a salute, raising her zapper and shooting down as many of those bastards as she could. It was only a few short moments before he was hoisted up, staring into her eyes for what seemed to be the last time.

~oooO0Oooo~ END OF FLASHBACK ~oooO0Oooo~

Then there had been that night in her room not so long ago. But he'd tried to push that memory out of his mind. As with the more recent incident down on Farm Planet. Not too successfully of course, but now, this was not a memory that would ever fade...

Now they had all the time in the world. He gently pulled away, and saw her stunning brown eyes shining with so many pent up emotions. "I have waited so long for this" he murmured, and a smile graced her face. Up decided right then and there, that she had never looked more beautiful. _Dammit girl, why would you keep such a pretty smile hidden all the time? And those eyes, they can speak better than words, just give them the chance. _His thoughts were cut short as her lips once again found his.

~oooO0Oooo~ TO THE CREW ~oooO0Oooo~

The crew glanced around the table at each other, before resting their gazes on February, who looked like she was going to explode, and it was only partially from the four margaritas she'd had. She was sitting there, a huge smile on her face, bouncing up and down slightly... Much like a kid trying to contain a secret.

"Ok man, spill!" Krayonder exclaimed, voicing the thoughts of the entire table.

February squealed "Its totes happening!" She gushed, which earned her four confused looks and a smug smirk from Mega-girl.

"What is?" The four asked simultaneously, even more confused, if that was possible.

"I think what the science officer is trying to say is that our lieutenant and our commander are now, what you humans would call 'In a relationship'." Stated the robot very matter-of-factly, watching the crew's reactions. There was an ecstatic nod from February, and satisfied grins from everyone else. Well, plus an added "get some!" from Krayonder.

"But wait, how do you know?" Specs questioned, always the reasonable, rational one.

Krayonder shot her a "Really? Are you stupid?" Look, but before he had the chance to say anything, February jumped in. "Come on Specs, you haven't noticed it? The way that they're always together..."

"Yes, but they are a te-"

"That's not what I mean. No matter what they're doing, wherever one goes the other follows. And don't tell me you haven't noticed the glances they steal at each other. They think no one notices, isn't that cute?"

"Is this really what you're basing your conclusion off of?" Asked Specs, her eyebrows raised.

Now it was Megagirl's turn to butt in "I got a scan of the Lieutenant's emotions while you humans were eating earlier. Would you like to hear what I found?"

There was a chorus of agreement, and nodding of heads, when Bug's voice cut in "But, uh, isn't that kind of a personal thing?"

February shushed him and Megagirl continued; her voice monotone "Lieutenant Taz. Emotions, Anger, hatred, love, jealousy"

"She did seem like, more pissed than usual..." Krayonder mused, "But, why?"

"Maybe it was because she was in a dress?" Offered Bug.

There was a loud giggle from February "I think I know the answer to this one too!" The science officer looked around the restaurant, then continued, "That waitress we had? She was totes hitting on Up." She giggled again "And apparently our dear little Tazzy didn't like it."

"That would be logical I suppose. And Up did seem pretty worried about Taz when they left..." Specs mumbled.

"OMDG! I almost forgot! I never told you guys! Well, I told you Krayonder but... Anyways, I have even more proof!" Exclaimed the blonde loudly, earning her a few strange looks from the other restaurant goers. As the crew looked on expectantly, she began "Remember a few weeks ago? That one day that no one saw Taz?" She asked, and without waiting for an answer, continued "Well, I went to her room to see if she was alright, like a good friend would, and when I opened the door, I saw her. And Up. Like, legit, making out." She laughed, beaming widely at them. "And they actually looked like they belonged together. It was weird, but I just felt that there, together, was where they belonged."

Krayonder nodded, "Man, it's about time they got together!"

Tootsie's childlike face brightened as he grinned, "I bet she's gonna be a lot nicer now, 'cause where I'm from, Farm Planet…" He began, as everyone else at the table started making their own speculations.

~oooO0Oooo~ To Taz And Up ~oooO0Oooo~

During the time the crew spent debating, and gossiping, and speculating about the couple, Taz and Up had gone back to their movie watching. And now, as the end credits began to roll, Up look down to see his petite lieutenant asleep on his lap, her head leaned against his chest. Careful not to disturb Taz, Up gently carried her over to his bed and tucked her in, before crawling into the other side. As he began to doze off, he felt Taz roll over so that her head was back on his chest. Up smiled and wrapped his arms snuggly around the girl. And, as they both drifted off to sleep, they let themselves finally believe that this was where they belong.

*****Well, there it is. It's over. Sorry for leaving for so long. My iPad was taken back for the summer, so I'm back to having to type on my family's ancient laptop. Anyways, I'm going to be doing a lot of oneshots now. Thanks to all who've followed this story from the beginning. And a special thanks to DaisyDoodle.**

**Ps. Chapter one has been rewritten and reuploaded, in case you want to read the less sucky version of it. :) **

**I love you all****,**

**Alyssa**


End file.
